Hibachi Niiba
Hibachi( ヒバチ Hibachi) was Hamachi's father. He was the brother of, the deceased, Ichi Niiba. He participated in the Assault of the Forest Village, where he met his death at the hands of Shomu. Personality Appearance Abilities Background Hibachi was born 34 years before the start of the series. He was the brother of Ichi Niiba, born 2 years prior. During his training, he met Koi and Otohiko and defended Koi against Otohiko. From that day on: Koi and Hibachi were friends. Living in the Village of the Ages, Koi made many trips and they trained. Sometime in the past: Hibachi met Sakura and they fell in love and harbored a child. His name: Hamachi. Than a war broke out and everyone on t A few years before the start of the series: he fought in the War of the Ages and in the battle lost his wife during the war. He moved the Forest Village with his son. Story Hebimaru Arc Hibachi first appeared when he is training his son: Hamachi. The Shogun's most trusted messenger: Koi jumped in front of them and gave him a message. Though, it's unknown what was on the letter, it must have been important because his reaction to it. He fetched: Shikanara and Tao and they left. They didn't return until during Ichi's Funeral. Shikanara asked if he was going to join the crowd but Hibachi didn't reply. Later that night: Hebimaru attacked the Shogun and before he could kill him, Hibachi interfered. Hibachi held his own against Hebimaru. He choked up a Sword of Snakes. But having a sword fight: they tangle each other. But Hibachi moved out of the way and moved out of the blade's range. After, that he got exhausted. Knowing Hebimaru would take advantage of this, he reached in his gi and took out a small pouch than he reached in and pulled out a pill. He swallowed the pill and regained his energy. He than told Hebimaru to bing it on. Hebimaru unleashed his snaked arms and before he could kill him, Shikanara arrived and saved him. Hebimaru unleashed his Python Head and took quick work Shikanara. K'iao tried to escape but he is killed by Hebimaru. Hebimaru killed K'iao and leaves. Fountain of Youth Arc Hibachi helped guarded his son while he was incapacitated. Assault on the Forest Village Arc Shomu attacked Hibachi and destroyed his house and caused him to wander near death. After, the mysterious Onimaru chops of both heads of Hebimaru, one of them falls on Hibachi and it slammed on his back. Seeing Shomu abut to kill his son, Hibachi; braving death, rushed to Hamachi's aid but was impaled by Shomu's hand. With his final wish: he tells his son to live a very long life and become a great samurai. With that said, he drops to his knees and falls on his stomach, with a smile spread on his face: he dies. Trivia *Hibachi was inspired by Minato Namikaze. *Hibachi is Hamachi's official father. **He never made other appearance in fanfictions and original stories. *According to the First Hamachi Log: **He wishes to fight: Hamachi and K'iao. **His favorite foods are: chicken terriyaki. **His least favorite foods are: rice. *According to the Second Hamachi Log: **He wishes to fight: Koi and any SSU member. **He wanted to tell Hamachi the truth.